Truth Or Dare
by Gotham's Forgotten Crimfighter
Summary: What happens when Davis's parents leave for the weekend? He throws a party, of course. And what do you have at parties, truth or dare of course. Where will things go from there? Rated T, contains slash, Chapter 4 up. INCOMPLETE!
1. Home Alone

**A/N: I'm first going to say that this Digimon fic has nothing to do with the current one that I am working on, **_**Hearts of Winter**_**. The ages and some of the same pairings may be present, but other than that, nothing is the same. Also, I'm putting out a slash warning. Just in case.**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, but the plot. Steal and die._

_Truth or Dare_

Chapter One: Home Alone

"We'll be at Grandma's for two days Davis," the Motomiyas were telling their son, "Numbers are on the fridge."

Davis Motomiya stood in his kitchen, nodding at his parents every word. When would they shut up and leave? Veemon elbowed him, he was getting impatient too. "Gotcha," he said, "Tell Grandma I said hi."

Mrs. Motomiya raised an eyebrow at her son, "Are you sure you don't want to stay over TK's, his mother said that it wasn't going to be a problem."

Davis laughed nervously, "Relax, TK and Ken are coming over later and are going to spend the weekend. We're going to hang out and play video games. You know, guy stuff."

Mr. Motomiya laughed and put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "He's going to be fine. The three of them are responsible young boys."

Mrs. Motomiya nodded and gave her son a hug, "I just worry about my baby. Have a good weekend, I'll see you on Monday," she gave Veemon a pat on the head, "Make sure he stays out of trouble."

Davis waited until he heard his parents get in the elevator to turn to Veemon and heave a sigh of relief, "I thought they'd never leave."

Veemon, nodded, "Now you can call Ken and TK, and I can see Patamon and Wormon."

Davis laughed and gave his Digimon a sneaky grin, "Oh they'll be coming over…plus a few other guests."

Veemon cocked his head to one side, "What do you mean, I thought just TK and Ken were coming over."

This caused another chuckle from Davis as he walked into his living room and grabbed his phone and began pounding out numbers, "Veemon, Veemon, Veemon," he said, shaking his head. "My parents are out of town for the weekend. I'm doing what every guy my age does when his parents are out of town."

"What?"

"I'm having a party."

**A/N: The stage is set! Please review. **


	2. Cake Anyone?

**A/N: To answer some questions asked last time…June is in college and doesn't live with the Motomiyas, but don't expect her to not make a special guest appearance. As for where I got the idea…it was one of those things that just hits you at a random point in time. Ever get those? A word of warning, some of the chapters are going to be a little short. **

_Truth Or Dare_

Chapter Two: Cake Anyone?

Two hours after his parents had left, Davis and Veemon, TK and Patamon, and Ken and Wormon were standing in the Motomiya living room.

"I thought we were going to play video games," Ken was saying with a blank look on his face. "Since when did throwing a party become part of the plan for the 'guys' weekend."

Davis made a "psh" sound, "Please," he said, "I just told my parents that so I wouldn't get stuck at TK's for the weekend." He gave TK a sheepish grin, "No offense of course."

TK let out a laugh as Patamon looked at Davis like he had three heads. "Why didn't I see this coming?" he asked himself aloud, putting his face in his hand. "I should've seen this coming."

Davis narrowed his eyes and glared at his two best friends. "Come on," he said whining a little, "This is going to be fun. Please help me? Please, oh please, oh please?"

Ken put up his hands in a sign of frustration. And giving in. "Okay, okay," he said, exasperated. "So do we start making the cake or do we order it?"

TK turned his head to look at the other boy and raised an eyebrow at him. "Cake?"

Davis snickered, "Why would we have cake?"

Ken cocked his head to one side, "Don't we normally eat cake at parties?"

"If it's a birthday party."

Veemon pulled on Davis's arm, "I like cake."

"Me too," Patamon chimed in.

"Cake would be something nice to have," Wormon said from his spot on Ken's shoulder.

TK and Ken both burst into laughter and Davis's face turned as red as a tomato. "We are not having cake," Davis said. "We will go the store and buy some chips. And soda. We are not having cake."

"Why not," Veemon whined, "Cake is good."

"Cake would be nice," TK said, winking at Ken to show that he was just trying to get under Davis's skin.

Davis walked over to the living room couch and flung himself on it. "Fine," he said frustrated, "Order the stupid cake."

"Because it's not a party without a cake, right Ken?" Wormon asked his partner.

"I guess not," Ken said, throwing his head back laughing.

Davis lifted himself slowly off the couch, "Anyway," he said, "I have something better than cake."

His two friends both cocked their heads to one side and blinked at him. "What would that be?" TK asked, genuinely curious.

Davis walked over to the kitchen and gestured for his friends and their Digimon to follow him. Stopping at one of the cabinets, he leaned in and pulled out a long, clear glass bottle. "The vodka that my dad never uses. Not to mention other various alcohol that no one ever uses."

Ken and TK exchanged a look. Uh-oh.

**A/N: Cake and booze. Looks like we have quite the party on our hands. ;)**


	3. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Now things start to get underway…**

_Truth Or Dare_

Chapter Three Let The Games Begin

"I'm not surprised that you decided to throw a party," Kari said entering the Motomiya apartment with Gatomon at around eight o'clock that evening. She walked over to TK and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you have fun 'planning'?"

TK grinned and gave his girlfriend a kiss back, "It was fun," he said, "We got cake," he gestured the chocolate cake that was sitting on the kitchen counter next to all the other food. And the drinks….

"And you got vodka," Yolei said as she entered with Hawkmon, "Nicely done."

Ken shrugged and dunked a potato chip in the onion dip, "What can I say? We're just expert party planners."

"Hey," The five teenagers turned to see Tai and Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, Joe and Gomamon, Izzy and Tentamon, Sora and Biomon, and Mimi and Palmon standing in the doorway, "I heard that there was a party going on," Tai said, "Thought I'd show up with a few a friends."

Davis let out a laugh, "Come on in guys."

"Vodka?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow as he made his way over to the kitchen, "I take it this is going to be one hell of a party."

"Where's Cody?" Joe asked as he grabbed a slice of cake and gave it to Gomamon.

TK let out a laugh, "His mom wouldn't let him come out past eight. But then again, as there is booze and he's only in the eighth grade, maybe this isn't the best place for him to be."

Tai began to pull shot glasses out of the cabinet and began pouring vodka into them. "Considering the fact that Matt has a tendency to kiss everyone when he's drunk, I'd think that would be best. We wouldn't want to scare the kid."

Matt blushed, "I do not. That was only one time. Tequila makes you do things."

Izzy laughed and took a shot glass, "Yeah, " he said, "That took me awhile to get out of my head. Scared me for life."

Two hours later and a many vodka shots later, the eleven friends and their sober Digimon sat on the living room floor in a circle.

"Okay, okay," Yolei said, putting her hands in front of her. "I have an idea."

"Tell," said Kari, snuggling into TK's chest.

"Yeah," said Mimi, "You know you want to."

"Well," said Yolei, downing another vodka shot, "We're at a party and what's the perfect game to play at parties?"

"Twister!" Sora shouted, falling backwards into Joe, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay there?" he asked, laughing.

"No!" Yolei said, "Truth or dare!"

This caused a chorus of "ohs" all around.

Yolei grinned, "So, who's in?"


	4. Kiss A Frog Prince Ken!

**A/N: Again I apologize for the short chapters. Like I said before, I'm mostly doing it to span out the action. **

_Truth Or Dare_

Chapter Four: Kiss A Frog Prince Ken!

"Truth or dare," Tai said, grinning, "Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah," Mimi said like an exuberant puppy, "Let's do it!"

A wide grin crossed Matt face and he took a swig of vodka. "I'm going to start if no one objects. Izzy, truth or dare."

"Truth," said Izzy, was one of the more sober of the group.

"Oh come on man," Matt moaned, "You always pick the 'safe choices'."

"Because I know you'll give me something stupid if I choose dare."

Matt made a pouty face, "Fine," he said, as he truly hated giving people 'truths'. "As we all know you had the wonderful little fling with that exchange student from France last year, how far did you guys really get?"

Izzy looked down at his feet, "I knew this would come up, if you perverts must know, we hit about five home runs."

All of the guys gave Izzy a round of applause, where as the girls glared at Izzy. "I thought you didn't kiss and tell Iz," Sora said playfully.

Izzy downed a vodka shot. He hadn't any many, but he felt after that, he really needed one. "Fine my turn," he said, "TK," he turned his head to face his friend that was laughing hysterically, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," TK said boldly.

Izzy was really bad at coming with dares, partly due to the guilty conscience that he had. He was never too crazy about the really embarrassing ones.

"I dare you…to streak naked down the hallway singing Jingle Bells," Izzy was rather proud with himself. A small voice in his head was telling him that it was mean, but the part of his brain that was overruled by booze prevailed.

"No," TK said, "I'm not doing that, not in a million years."

"Chicken!" Tai said, tucking in his arms and flapping them like chicken wings, "Bawk, bawk, bawk!"

"Come on bro," Matt said, leaning over at ruffling his younger sibling's hair, "If Izzy had to spill about his sex life then you can suck it up. Why afraid that your girlfriend isn't going to like your 'equipment'?"

There was an awkward silence in the room and Kari glared at her boyfriend.

"You told him that we haven't had sex yet?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she spoke.

"He's brother," TK said to justify himself, "Of course I'm going to tell him."

Another awkward silence.

"Okay!" said Mimi, "So, about that dare, come on TK, yes or no?"

"Please bear in mind," Davis said, "That if you don't do it, we have a right to taunt you for the rest of your natural born life."

TK stood up and began to pull off his shirt, "You people," he said as he lifted his t-shirt off and began to unbutton his jeans, "Suck."

Minutes later, a fully naked TK was running down the hallway singing Jingle Bells to the dismay of a couple of Davis's neighbors.

"Keep it down over there!"

TK reentered the apartment moments later and began to pull his clothes back on slowly, "You guys are so lucky that we've had vodka and hopefully this will be fuzzy in the morning and I won't remember it."

Trust me," said Joe, "That moment has been cemented in to everyone's brains. I don't think we'll be forgetting it anytime soon."

TK plopped himself back on his spot on the floor next to Kari, "In that case," he said with a devilish grin, "As it is now my turn. Joe Kido, truth or dare?"

Joe laughed the shade of crimson on TK's face and then stopped mid-chuckle, "Wha, who, me?"

"Yes you, now, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare I guess," Joe said as he pulled on his shirt collar. What's the worst that could happen?

"We all know that's there's a certain girl in this room that you've had feelings for awhile," TK said smugly, "Now's your chance to show her. Kiss Mimi, Joe."

Joe's face turned bright pink. He inched closer over to Mimi. "I'm so sorry," he said as he cupped his hands in her face. Taking a gulp and mustering all of his courage, he bought his lips to hers and kissed her. He had always imagined kissing Mimi; he just didn't want to be drunk when he did it.

He slowly pulled away from Mimi. "Again," he said softly, "I'm really sorry."

Mimi leaned in so that her nose was touching his, "Don't be," she brought her lips to his.

Joe brushed back the brown hair that was getting in her face. She tasted like vodka and vanilla. Not that he really minded, her lips were soft and warm, and really hoped to God that his breath didn't reek to badly of alcohol.

"Get a room!" Ken called mockingly.

Joe slowly pulled his lips away from Mimi's. "Okay Ken" he said, a little annoyed that he had been forced away from the tender moment that he was enjoying with Mimi. "It's your turn then Mr. Ichijouji, truth or dare?"

Ken was feeling bold. He had only consumed four shots of vodka, but he had a feeling that if Joe was the one daring him, then it couldn't be too bad. "Dare," he said bravely.

Joe pondered over it for a minute, and then a mischievous smile crossed his face. "While we're on the subject of kissing and love unannounced, if there's anyone in this room that you've ever had feelings for kiss them."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, think of it as you're a prince and these are your frogs, so go kiss a frog your highness."

Ken couldn't really explain what overtook his brain. He wasn't sure if it was the vodka shots or the atmosphere of the party that made him looser than he normally was.

So who did Ken kiss? He wasn't sure how to explain it, or why he did it. The next thing that Ken knew was kissing Davis fully on the lips.

"So," Tai said to break the awkward silence when Ken broke away from Davis, "Does this mean that Davis is a princess?"

**A/N: Yea for slash! So what is going to happen between Davis and Ken? There's no way I'm telling!**


End file.
